


First Sleepover

by blynninja



Series: Childhood [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood, Other, Sleepovers, cuteness, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a five-year-old Yona spends the night at the Son house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a way to describe Yona’s first experience at the Son house, and I figured a childhood visit would work.
> 
> They meet when they’re four and six, but I feel like it would take a while for Mr. Hiryuu to be okay with her visiting the house, despite how much he maybe likes Hak and Mundok. Lol.
> 
> Follows "Snowballs" and precedes a few others.
> 
> This ended up 11 pages in Word. I tried to bust it up into two parts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad title, but the sleepover begins!

Papa had finally agreed to let her visit Hak’s house, after almost a year of begging. After all, she was almost five now, and she was going to be making a lot of friends in school this year. She might as well begin with Hak’s house.

That had been her argument, and Papa had sighed and promised to think about it. Until then, he had said, Hak and his cousins could come to their house, or they could play at the park (as long as she didn't sneak out to get there), and Yona had pouted but accepted it. At least he was thinking about it.

Now the day had come, and she was going to _spend the night!_

Papa had talked to Hak’s grandpa, Mundok, and had decided that one of his overnight business trips would make a good trial run for her visiting.

Yona was surprised, but she couldn’t fault his logic, and now she was nervous.

Hak and his cousins had visited her house, and she liked spending time with them, but now that she was going to be spending a _whole night_ at their house, she was worried.

Mama and Papa always told her to just be herself, but visiting someone’s house for the first time was kind of different. What if she said something wrong, or did something embarrassing?

Mama assured her that she would be fine as they packed her backpack, but Yona frowned as she picked up her teddy bear, staring at it.

Mama noticed, and took the bear from her, setting him on the top of her packed things. “If you don’t take him, you might not sleep.”

“But bears are for _babies_ ,” Yona whined.

Mama patted her head, smiling. “Your friends won’t mind. I promise.”

Yona sighed, closing her backpack, careful not to squish the bear. “Okay.”

Mama smiled again, giving her a hug. “You’ll be fine. Mr. Son has Papa’s phone number if anything happens. You can call us if you need anything, okay? And don’t worry about asking silly questions. Mr. Son won’t mind questions.”

Yona nodded, sighing as she made sure her backpack was closed tightly, and Mama stood, announcing, “Papa is starting the car, so we’ll leave in a minute, okay?”

“Okay,” Yona smiled back, looking around her room to see if she had left anything important.

When she was satisfied that everything was packed for the night, she pulled her backpack onto her shoulder and walked through to the garage, where Papa was waiting with a smile.

“Are you ready, Yona?”

“Mhm,” Yona grinned, hopping into the car, and Papa closed her door as Mama got into her seat up front, and off they went.

Yona didn’t even know how far Hak’s house was from theirs, but she saw none of the streets on the way in her excitement, and then they were pulling into the driveway of a giant house and Yona gasped. And she had thought _her_ house was large.

“This is Hak’s house?”

“It’s larger than you thought, hm?” Mama asked, smiling. “But Hak has lots of family, right? They need a big house to have everyone visit.”

“Mhm!” Yona nodded, sliding out of the car and clutching her backpack as Papa led them to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Han-dae, just a year older than Yona, answered the door, and he grinned when he saw her.

“Grandpa!” he called into the house, stepping back and letting them in. “Yona’s here!”

Yona gazed around the entryway, amazed at the high ceiling and all the pretty details just in this one little section. She could see a living room ahead, and the window seat caught her attention. She wanted to curl up there and never leave.

Mundok came around the corner, smiling broadly.

“Well, hello, Yona! Han-dae, go find Hak and have him help you give Yona a tour of the house, would you?”

He looked to the blond boy, who grinned and raced off. Yona could distantly hear him tromping either up or down a set of stairs, and before long, Hak was grinning at her from the doorway to the dining room.

She grinned back, dumping her backpack underneath the table in the foyer, and dashed off after him, calling goodbye to Mama and Papa over her shoulder.

She heard them laugh, and Mama called back, “I want a hug!”

Yona skidded to a halt, glancing at Hak quickly, who shrugged. In a second, she was back at Mama’s side, hugging her tightly.

“Have a good trip!” she chirped, and then turned to Papa, who reached to ruffle her hair. 

“Be good for Mundok,” he warned with a smile, and Yona nodded.

“I will!”

Mundok chuckled. “I’m sure we’ll be fine. The boys will keep her entertained, I’m sure.”

“They always do,” Papa sighed, smiling a little as Yona asked, “Can I go explore now?”

“Of course, sweetie,” Mama said, giving her a tiny push. “Go have fun. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Yona nodded quickly, and then caught up with Hak and Han-dae, who had found Tae-woo in the kitchen, sneaking a cookie from the plate on the counter.

“Are you supposed to eat those yet?” Han-dae asked, frowning. “I thought they were for after dinner.”

Tae-woo shoved the plate toward them, grinning. “When did Grandpa say that?”

Han-dae’s eyes sparkled and he grabbed a cookie for himself, turning to look at Yona as he stuffed it in his mouth.

“Cookie?” he asked around the cookie, and Yona shook her head.

“If they’re for later, you should leave them alone!” she said firmly, crossing her arms at him.

Han-dae shrugged. “More cookies for us.”

Hak bopped him on the head, reminding, “You’re supposed to help me show Yona the house, dummy.”

“Why do you need help? You can show her yourself. I’m eating cookies,” Han-dae declared, waving them away.

Hak sighed, turning to her.

“Okay. This is the kitchen, and we should leave before Grandpa finds these two _sneaking cookies_!”

He raised his voice as he backed out of the kitchen, grabbing her hand and racing into the hallway before Han-dae and Tae-woo could react.

“Your house is huge!” Yona informed him, eyes wide as he showed her the family room, and then the game room.

Hak shrugged. “We have lots of people. We need lots of space.”

Yona nodded, distracted by the pictures on the wall. There were a lot of them, with lots of people in them.

“Is this your family?”

“Last summer,” Hak confirmed.

“Wow! There _are_ lots of you!”

Hak laughed, pulling her away from the pictures.

“Grandpa says this is your room,” he informed her, stopping at a doorway next to what looked like a big laundry room.

A room all to herself? Yona had figured she might just sleep on the couch or something, like people did at her house when there were too many of them to fit in the guest room.

She peeked inside, and Hak laughed. “Go all the way inside, silly.”

She did, slowly, looking around carefully. There was a bed under a pretty window that looked out onto the front of the house, and a walk-in closet, and even her own bathroom!

“We all have our own bathrooms,” Hak offered when she pointed at it, at a loss for words. “We don’t have to fight that way.”

He pointed further, and Yona followed his finger to a hidden little corner on the other side of the bathroom, where there was a little chair and a small bookshelf.

“Awww!” she squeaked, beaming. “I like it!”

“I bet you’ll like upstairs even more,” Hak predicted, grinning.

“Upstairs?” she asked, looking at him in disbelief. So Han-dae had gone _up_ to find Hak.

“Come on,” Hak laughed, pulling her with him.

They went around the corner, back toward the game room, and up a staircase to an extra area that she hadn’t realized was there.

“There’s a bathroom over there,” Hak said, pointing to their right when they reached the top of the stairs. “But over here is the cool part.”

He pulled her off to the left, past a large closet, and into a giant area that had several beds shoved against both of the sloped walls, and a TV against the far wall.

“Wahhh!” Yona breathed, spinning to take the whole room in.

“Our other cousins stay up here when they visit,” Hak explained. “It’s our sleepover spot.”

“Can we sleep up here tonight?” Yona asked, turning to him, eyes bright.

Hak blinked.

“Um, I’d have to ask Mundok,” he said slowly, his face brightening. “But maybe!”

“Let’s go ask!” Yona decided, racing back to the stairway.

Hak followed, passing her when they reached the bottom of the stairs, but she caught up as they entered the kitchen, where Mundok stood with his arms crossed, looking at Han-dae and Tae-woo.

“Ah, Hak, good timing,” Mundok said, turning to smile at them. “Someone ate the cookies I had made for later. Tae-woo said it was your idea.”

Yona frowned, tilting her head, as Hak replied, “He’s lying.”

Mundok raised an eyebrow, and Yona added, “I told them not to!”

Mundok tilted his head at her. “Yona?”

Yona took a breath, glancing at the boys, who glared at her. “Tae-woo was eating cookies when Hak showed me the kitchen, and he said we should, too. But Han-dae said they were for later, and we’d get in trouble. Han-dae ate a cookie anyway, after Tae-woo said to, but I told them not to!”

She had said it all in rush, and she took a deep breath, frowning at the boys as they stared at the floor.

“Thank you, Yona,” Mundok smiled before he turned to the boys, frowning.

“I specifically told you that those cookies were for after dinner, and you ignored me.”

“I guess we can’t sleep in the sleepover room then, huh?” Hak asked, frowning at his cousins, who looked apologetic when they heard that idea.

“I’m sorry, Hak,” Mundok said. “I had thought about mentioning it, but since these two decided to break the rules, you should probably all sleep down here tonight.”

“Okay,” Hak and Yona said together, and Yona noticed that Hak sounded very disappointed.

“We can still watch movies, though, right?” he asked hopefully, his eyes wide.

“Yes,” Mundok laughed, “Of course you can watch your movies. But the troublemakers don’t get any popcorn.”

Han-dae and Tae-woo groaned, and Yona frowned at them.

“You broke the rules. I think no popcorn is fair!”

Tae-woo shot her a glare, but Han-dae sighed resignedly and walked out of the kitchen slowly, pausing to ask, “What’s for dinner?”

“You just had cookies!” Hak cried, frowning.

Han-dae shrugged. “I’m still hungry.”

Mundok sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Well, I already placed the order, so I suppose we’re still having pizza.”

The boys erupted into cheers, and Yona blinked.

Pizza? They never had pizza at her house. The nanny usually stuck to easy things, but they were healthy, because Mama insisted Yona not eat a lot of junk food. “Pizza?” she asked, staring at Mundok, who blinked at her.

“Your mother said it was okay tonight,” he smiled, ruffling her hair, and Yona grinned at him.

“Pizza!” she cheered, chasing Hak around the kitchen as Mundok laughed.

“Can we eat it while we watch movies?” Hak asked, skidding to a halt when the doorbell rang.

“If you let Yona pick the movie,” Mundok promised, waving them away as he headed for the front door.

Tae-woo and Han-dae groaned a little at that, but raced Yona down the hall to the game room, Hak following with a laugh.

When they reached the game room, Yona gaped. She had only looked in here for a minute before, but now she took it all in, spinning slowly as she looked at the whole room.

There were games and movies everywhere. There was a whole section of the wall dedicated to shelves of board games, and it looked like Hak’s family spent a lot of time in here when they were together. There was a half-finished game of chess along one wall, and a video game paused on the giant TV at one end of the room.

There were even two TVs! They were on opposite sides of the room, one for movies and the other for video games, like the one that was paused. Someone must have been playing it when she got here, she decided as she gaped at the boys, who all grinned back at her.

“Tae-woo! Come help me with the pizza!” Mundok yelled, and Yona tried to follow, to help, but Hak pulled her toward the wall of movies.

“Grandpa said you get to pick the movie,” he reminded her, grinning and sweeping his hand toward the shelves.

It took a little while, but by the time Mundok and Tae-woo came in carrying plates and pizza boxes, Yona had decided on an animated movie that Hak hadn’t made a face at and that she hadn’t seen yet. Hak had stuck it in the fancy DVD player, and they were ready to go as Mundok passed out plates and opened the pizza boxes.

The boys all convened on the boxes, but Mundok barked at them to wait and looked at Yona, smiling.

“Tell Yona what she’s looking at, boys. I don’t think she’s ever had pizza. Let her pick first.”

Han-dae’s eyes widened as he looked at her. “Never had pizza?”

Yona shook her head slowly, not sure what to say, and Tae-woo pointed at the box on her left. “Taco pizza! It’s the best!”

“Nuh-uh!” Han-dae argued, pointing to the middle box. “Pepperoni is the best!”

Hak crossed his arms. “You’re both wrong. The one with the bacon is the best.”

Mundok laughed. “As you can see, my boys each have their preference. I cut a few of the slices smaller, so you may try one of each if you want, Yona.”

Yona looked at him, beaming, and reached to hug him. “Mundok is my favorite grandpa!”

He patted her head as she pulled back, gesturing to the pizza. “It will get cold if you don’t eat it soon. And the boys eat a lot.”

Yona grinned back at him, pulling small slices of each pizza out of the boxes and piling them on her plate as Mundok started the movie.

They ate on the couch, which Yona almost never got to do at home, and Mundok didn’t even panic when she accidentally spilled her lemonade on the carpet. She wanted to cry, but he ruffled her hair and assured her that his grandchildren had made bigger messes, and it was fine. She calmed down a little after that, sniffling but smiling at him, and they continued the movie, which Yona really liked.

When the pizza was mostly gone and the movie over, Mundok suggested they go put their pajamas on, promising another movie when they came back.

They raced off down the hall, the boys betting that they would be back on the couch before her, and Yona cried back that she’d be first, and she could hear Mundok laughing from down the hall.

She zipped through the hall to her room, relieved to find her backpack on the bed like Mundok had promised. Her pajamas were right on top, underneath her teddy bear, and Yona hurried to change, grabbing her bear on her way out the door.

To her pleasant surprise, she was the first one back to the movie room, and she beamed at Mundok as she climbed back onto the couch with him.

“You’re back!” he said with a grin, nudging her bear.

“Does your bear have a name?”

Yona hugged the bear closer, declaring softly, “Jin.”

Mundok smiled, patting Jin’s head. “That’s a good name for a bear.”

The boys raced back into the room then, Tae-woo and Han-dae fighting as they reached the doorway, and Yona heaved a sigh.

“I was here first!” she declared proudly, grinning up at Mundok, who nodded.

“No fair!” Han-dae whined as the duo reached the couch.

“How did you get back so fast?” Tae-woo asked, frowning just a little.

Yona giggled, pointing to her pajamas.

“Night dress, sillies!”

Tae-woo groaned. “Girls.”

Hak joined them then, hopping onto the couch next to Yona, and asked, “Were you first?”

“Mhm!” Yona grinned, nodding.

“Good. Those two wouldn’t get anything anyway, for stealing cookies.”

Yona blinked, looking to Mundok, who laughed. 

“He’s right. Winners get a cookie with their popcorn. But since those two stole the cookies, they don’t get anything.”

“Oh. What kind of cookie?” Yona asked.

That was something else Mama rarely let her have, but the nanny liked to bake, so sometimes she let Yona have one anyway.

“Chocolate chip, of course,” Mundok smiled, tapping the container on the coffee table.

Yona beamed. “That’s my favorite!”

“That’s good,” Mundok smiled, handing her a cookie and a small bowl of popcorn.

Yona grinned, eating the cookie slowly to annoy the boys, as Mundok started the next movie.

Two movies in one night was a real treat, and Yona turned her full attention to this one, watching carefully as the opening scene played.

By the end, her head was bobbing slowly toward her popcorn bowl, and Mundok decided, “I think it’s time for bed.”

“I’m not sleepy,” Yona protested slowly, yawning.

“Me either,” Han-dae declared even as he curled up on top of a pillow at the other end of the couch.

Tae-woo stood up slowly, yawning as he prodded Han-dae. “ _I’m_ going to bed.”

Han-dae groaned then, rolling off the couch. They shared a room, and Tae-woo had said that Han-dae always forgot to turn the light off if he was last into their room.

Yona giggled sleepily, clutching Jin closer and trying not to fall asleep. She didn’t want to go to sleep yet. She wanted to stay here, curled up on the couch with her friends, forever.

Hak poked her cheek and she realized she had dozed off against him.

She raised her head slowly, rubbing one eye as Mundok lifted her off of the couch, carrying her down the hall. She barely registered him tucking her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read "Snowballs," Yona ditches her nanny to go play at the park. (And yes, five year olds ditch their caregivers. In case you thought otherwise.)
> 
> Jin is Korean for “precious” and I thought it fit for a bear. Just FYI.
> 
> I feel like Modern! Yona would wear nightdresses and like sundresses and stuff. Especially as a little little girl whose daddy calls her a princess.


	2. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a smidge shorter than chapter one?

Han-dae was screeching happily about snow, and Yona slid out of bed carefully, still clutching Jin close.

As she reached the kitchen, she heard Tae-woo shout something about snowmen, and Mundok glanced up at her from the stove with a smile.

“Good morning, Yona. As you can probably tell, it snowed last night.”

Yona raced to the window in the breakfast nook, where Hak had his nose pressed to the glass already.

“Snow!” she cried happily, looking to Hak, who grinned.

“Snowman?” he asked, and she grinned back.

“Snowman!” she agreed, beaming.

“Breakfast first!” Mundok insisted, waving Han-dae and Tae-woo over as he set a giant plate of pancakes on the table.

The pancakes went quickly, and Yona was just getting off of her chair when Mundok waved her over, holding up a pair of boots and snow pants.

“Chun-ja uses these when she visits. I think they’ll fit you,” he offered, holding them out to her, and Yona examined them for a second.

“Okay!”

She snatched them from him with a happy grin and raced back to her room to change, tucking the hem of the dress she had packed into the snow pants and then pulling on the boots.

She stomped her way back out to the living room, beaming at the boys, who were bouncing on their heels as Mundok made them wait for her, and announced, “Snow!”

They raced as one to the back porch and into the backyard, tossing snow as they went, Tae-woo hitting Han-dae in the face more than once and getting snow shoved down his coat in retaliation as Yona watched, giggling.

The boys helped her make a snowman family, giving them names and everything, and then accidentally plowed two of them down when they hopped onto a sled and careened the wrong way.

By lunchtime, they were wet and sore and Yona was ready for a nap as they trooped back into the house, Mundok making them take their snow stuff off in the bathroom off the porch so they didn’t track snow through the house.

There was soup on the table for lunch, and Yona was so hungry she almost asked for more. Mundok beat her to it, setting another bowl in front of her with a smile, and she smiled back.

The phone rang, and Mundok looked at it for a second before answering.

“Hello?”

He paused, glancing at her as he said, “Oh, hello, Mrs. Hiryuu. Yes, she’s right here.”

Her mother must have asked to talk to her, because Mundok held the phone out to her, and Yona took it carefully, asking, “Mama?”

“Hi, sweetheart,” Mama replied, and Yona could hear a little bit of sadness in her tone.

“What’s wrong?”

“Well, it snowed a lot here, and it’s actually still snowing,” Mama explained, and Yona chimed in, “It snowed it here, too! We went sledding and made snowmen!”

“That’s wonderful, sweetheart,” Mama said, still a little sad. “But unfortunately all this snow means that Papa and I can’t come home today. All of the airplanes are stuck on the ground because it’s snowing so much.”

“Oh.”

“I was going to call the nanny and see if she can come get you,” Mama began, but Yona yelped, “No! She was busy visiting her papa, right? Don’t make her come back early.”

Mama sighed, and Yona could see her frowning. “May I talk to Mr. Son, please, sweetheart?”

“Uh-huh!” Yona chirped, handing the phone back to Mundok. “Mama wants to talk to you.”

Mundok took the phone with a smile, asking, “Mrs. Hiryuu?”

He paused, listening to Mama, and then smiled. “Of course I don’t mind. No, she’s been wonderful, and the boys are enjoying her company.”

He paused again, and Yona frowned, wondering what Mama was saying.

“It’s not a problem at all, Mrs. Hiryuu,” Mundok insisted, smiling at her. “You just let us know when you’re on your way back tomorrow.”

He smiled then, and handed Yona the phone again. “Mama?”

“Mr. Son says you can stay one more night,” Mama said, and Yona beamed.

“Okay! You’ll come home tomorrow?”

“Hopefully,” Mama sighed. “I love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you too, Mama!”

“We’ll call tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay! Tell Papa to do something fun today!”

“I’ll try,” Mama laughed. “Goodbye, sweetheart.”

“Bye!”

Yona heard the click that meant Mama had hung up and handed the phone back to Mundok, who smiled at her.

“So you get to stay one more night,” he said, glancing at the boys, who all paused in whatever they were arguing about to look at him.

“Yona gets to stay another night?” Han-dae beamed, high-fiving his cousins.

“Can we sleep upstairs tonight?” Hak begged, folding his hands as he looked at Mundok.

Mundok glanced at her, and Yona tilted her head at him curiously.

“I suppose,” he said slowly, smiling as Yona joined the boys in jumping up and down happily.

The afternoon flew by, the boys teaching her how to play their favorite video games and Mundok showing her how to play chess. She even beat him once without any help, and he grinned at her, impressed.

When it was time for dinner, Mundok made them all sit down at the table for chicken nuggets and French fries, which Yona discovered she loved and would have to see if the nanny would make the next time Mama and Papa went away.

They watched a movie up in the sleepover room, one that Yona had already seen but the boys hadn’t, and she fell asleep part of the way through it, curling up against Hak despite his protests.

She woke up a little when Mundok moved her from the couch onto one of the beds, snuggling into his shoulder and hearing it when he smiled a little, chuckling.

Then he pulled the covers over her and she was asleep again, dreaming of adventures in this giant house with these friends and the new ones she was going to make at school, and there was a puppy, and she wanted to pet it, but she woke up before she could reach it and Jin was on the floor and Hak was blinking at her as he handed her back the bear, tilting his head.

“Is it morning?” she asked, whispering in case Han-dae and Tae-woo were still asleep.

Hak shook his head, pointing at the clock on the wall.

Yona squinted at it: 3:30.

Technically morning, but not even close to time to get up.

“Why are you awake?” she asked, looking back at Hak as he climbed back into the bed next to hers.

He shrugged. “You move a lot. Your bear fell. I was getting him for you.”

Yona blinked, clutching Jin. “Thank you.”

Hak shrugged again, laying down, and Yona tucked Jin under the covers with her, smiling.

She woke again to Tae-woo and Han-dae arguing over who was going to get Mundok, and she blinked at them, sitting up.

“Who needs Mundok?” she asked, rubbing her eyes as the boys turned to her, looking relieved.

“You slept _forever_!” Han-dae informed her, pointing at the clock. “We were going to go get Grandpa in case you were sick.”

“I told them you were fine,” Hak offered from the couch, shrugging. “They didn’t believe me.”

Yona blinked at them, tilting her head, and announced, “I’m fine. Promise.”

Han-dae sighed, his shoulders relaxing a little.

“It snowed a lot again last night,” Tae-woo observed, pointing to the window across the room, and Yona crawled off of her bed and onto the one under the window, pressing her nose against the glass.

“Wow! That’s a lot of snow!”

She frowned then, wondering if Mama and Papa were going to be able to get home today.

“Oh, good, you’re all awake,” Mundok said from the door, and Yona turned to look at him.

“Yona, your mother just called again. They will be home this afternoon, though she wasn’t sure what time they would get here. But you’ll be able to sleep in your own bed tonight, and you won’t have these crazy boys chasing you around.”

He grinned at her as the boys all yelped protests, and Yona smiled.

“Okay!”

“Now, how about we go find breakfast?” Mundok suggested, and that got the boys to race down the stairs, arguing over who was going to have what for breakfast.

Mundok waited as Yona climbed off the bed, clutching Jin carefully and frowning a little.

“Are you all right, Yona?” he asked, and she glanced up at him.

“Mhm. I like your house, but I want to go home.”

Mundok smiled at her. “Of course you do! If the boys spent two days at your house, they would be glad to come home, too. There is nothing quite like your own house after a long time away.”

“But I want to come visit again!” Yona said quickly as they reached the stairs, looking up at Mundok seriously.

“I’m glad we didn’t scare you away,” he laughed, patting her head, and Yona grinned up at him.

“Uh-uh! Mundok is the best grandpa. Not scary.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Mundok smiled. “And you are always welcome to visit, whenever you would like.”

Yona beamed at him, and they made their way to the kitchen to begin their day.

-

It took no time at all for Mama and Papa to ring the doorbell, and Yona hardly remembered the movie she had just watched as she flew into Mama’s arms, wrapping her in a hug.

“Did you miss us?” Mama laughed, patting her hair.

Yona nodded, tears slipping down her face.

“I hope you had fun, too, though!” Mama said, grinning at the boys, who watched from the living room.

“Lots of fun!” Yona replied tearfully, hugging Papa hard, too.

“That’s good to hear. Mundok said you beat him at chess.”

Yona nodded. “He’s a good teacher!”

“That’s good,” Papa smiled, looking to Mundok.

“We’d love to have her back any time,” Mundok promised, grinning, and Yona rushed to hug him, too.

He patted her hair, laughing a little, as he said, “Now go home and rest after all this fun, hm?”

Yona nodded, turning to grin at the boys, who all beamed back.

“Next time we should build a fort!” Han-dae said, elbowing Tae-woo in the ribs as his cousin sighed.

“Yeah, or maybe more snowmen!”

Yona giggled as Papa thanked Mundok, and then they were in the car on the way home and Yona sighed.

“Next time they should sleep over at _our_ house!” she chirped, and Mama and Papa looked at each other funny before Mama said, “Maybe,” very slowly.

Yona grinned the rest of the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chun-ja was stolen straight from Lady Zeia’s What I Saw in the Moonlight (FFNet) because I thought it worked, and I wondered what the names of the other girls in the Wind tribe were. And I loved the name, and the fic. And because this is AU, I can pretend she's a cousin, right?
> 
> Idk where chess came from, really. I feel like Mundok would like games like that, like Uncle Iroh.
> 
> Done! There are a few more in this series that I'm working on, set when they're a little older. Keep an eye out if that's something that sounds interesting to you. :)


End file.
